User talk:Balistic Pve
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Human Target Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Re: Logos Done and done. JoePlay (talk) 03:05, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Thank You It's nice to be here. Just thought I might help contribute a little. And if this Wiki gets developed enough, maybe it could help more people get into the show. It still seems to be up in the air whether or not Fox will bring it back for a second season, but with 24 and Lost ending, I can't lose my new favorite show as well. I know it looks weird now that "Lockdown" is the only episode with a synopsis. But Hulu is no longer showing the first few episodes (except "Run", but I wasn't crazy about that one) and I can't really remember them clearly enough to write from memory. To give that detailed synopsis, I really had to kind of re-watch "Lockdown" and write out the synopsis scene by scene. I'll do my best to write synopses for "Salvage and Reclamation", "Baptiste" (sick episode!) and "Corner Man" when I have a few spare hours. But in the meantime, feel free to let me know if there's anything else I can contribute. Go Human Target! Portfb182 04:18, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Scratch That "Rewind" is apparently available on Hulu too. Maybe I can do a synopsis later this week, while it's still there. Portfb182 04:32, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Dude, I'm having trouble uploading photos from my desktop. Is anyone else having trouble with this? Special Pages (Last Update) The last batch update on these pages was " 05:21, May 4, 2010" why so old? Deb1701 10:11, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:41, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Helping Out Hello, I'm ffrom the wiki entertainment team and I'm here to make a few changes that will help the sight look better and bring in more users! Regards Kmanwing (talk) 17:11, June 3, 2010 (UTC)